Argos
Darkness European King Rhinoceros Beetle |type = Villain |homeworld = World of Gamma |firstepisode = Amazing! World's Beginning! |lastepisode = Horrible! Disappearing World! |numberofepisodes = 2 (TV) 4 (Mini-episodes) 1 (Movie) |casts = Ryo Kimura Shota Ishino (child) |label = Kamen Rider Dark Ghost Kamen Rider Extremer |image2 = |-|Ghost Driver= Kamen Rider Dark Ghost |-|Extremer Driver= Kamen Rider Extremer}} http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2073010/full/ is , a villain Rider who appeared in the Kamen Rider Ghost Summer Movie. He later gains the Extremer Driver and transforms into . Family *Adonis - Father *Alicia - Mother *Alia - Younger sister, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *Adel - Younger brother *Alain - Youngest brother, Kamen Rider Necrom History Life and Death Argos was evidently born at some point by the mid-19th century at the latest. The first born son of what would become the Gamma royal family, he was joined by a sister, Alia, and two brothers, Adel and Alain. Living in the Gamma World, Argos would spar with his youngest brother, Alain, teaching him to fight. As recounted by Alia, their mother died following the family's arrival in the Gamma World. Argos followed soon after, having succumbed to an illness. This drove his father, the Emperor Adonis, to despair, leading him to strive to create a perfect world where death would not exist. Becoming Dark Ghost Resurrected, Argos was granted a Ghost Driver by Sennin, allowing him to transform into Dark Ghost. Sennin sent him on an as yet unknown mission involving the granting of Sennin's wish, while entrusting Daigo Fukami to guide him. Gathering the Ghost Eyecons Vowing to claim every Ghost Eyecon, Argos, as Dark Ghost, took to hunting historical figures who had emerged in the flesh within a distinct Eyecon-shaped world in which Argos resided under as yet unknown circumstances, starting by collecting the Eyecons of Ikkyu, Pythagoras, Kamehameha, Shakespeare, Galileo, Columbus and Nightingale. Defeating Napoleon, the disturbance created by Argos' was sensed by Sennin who, noting that his plan had gone terribly wrong, feared that Argos was gathering the Eyecons to create one particular Ghost Eyecon which could spell disaster. Argos then sent his three Dark Necrom minions to collect the heroic Eyecons, both in his world and the "other world", proclaiming that Takeru Tenkuji would make his dream a reality. As Dark Ghost, Argos saw off the Dark Necroms as they boarded their Iguana Ghostrikers before departing their world for Earth. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities To be added Damashii Dark Ghost's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Dark Ghost's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Dark Ghost can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} special attack. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Dark= Dark Damashii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Accessed through the use of the Dark Ghost Eyecon, this form is analogous to Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore & Toucon Boost Damashiis. This form's finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a black flame. Appearances: Commemoration! Short Stories (1, 2, 4), The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment - Napoleon= Napoleon Damashii is Dark Ghost's blue French army-based form themed after aka Napoleone di Buonaparte, a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the French Revolution and led several successful campaigns during the Revolutionary Wars. This form's finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a red and blue flame. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. }} - Other= These Damashii involve Ghost Eyecons that are normally used by a different Kamen Rider. )|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} is Dark Ghost's cyan Zen Buddhist monk-based form themed after . Accessed through the Ikkyu Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form was initially used by Kamen Rider Ghost in Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. - Pythagoras= Pythagoras Damashii is Dark Ghost's white and gold form. It is based off of , an Ancient Greek philosopher whose renowned intellect brought forth new ideas in mathematics such as geometry and the creation of the . Accessed through the Pythagoras Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form was initially used by Kamen Rider Specter in Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. }} - Ghost Change= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Dark Ghost in the Ghost Change toyline. is the personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Ghost. - Toucon Boost= is the evolved personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Ghost. - Specter= is the personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Specter. - Necrom= is the personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Necrom. - Darwin= chirping) Giron! Ketsuron! ! (Birds singing; light jungle music)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} is Dark Ghost's orange geologist-based form themed after , best known for his contributions to evolutionary theory. Dark Ghost Darwin Damashii was originally going to be in Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment but was scrapped. }} }} - Extremer Driver= is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Extremer. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Extremer= Kamen Rider Extremer *'Height:' 213 cm *'Weight:' 123 kg Kamen Rider Extremer is a Rider form accessed through the use of the Extremer Driver. This form appears to combine the power of 100 heroic Ghost Eyecons and is more powerful than Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii. Extremer's cloak can also open up to reveal eyeballs in a fashion similar to a peacock. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device as Dark Ghost *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. *Extremer Driver - Transformation device as Extremer. http://www.heroshock.com/?p=23299 Weapons *Gan Gun Saber & Sunglasseslasher - Dark Ghost's personal weapons. Vehicles To be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Argos is portrayed by . Etymology Argos' name is from the 100-eyed giant in Greek mythology as well as his Kamen Rider Extremer form also had 100 "eyes". Notes *Kamen Rider Extremer's armor is a remodeled version of Ghost's Mugen Damashii. **Extremer's armor color scheme is also similar to Ghost's Grateful Damashii's. **And interestingly Extremer's hundred Eyecon power up is not only similar to Ghost's Mugen Damashii but Kamen Rider Eternal's Strengthening Armament. *Original scans had shown Dark Ghost also using Darwin Damashii for the movie. However, this was evidently scrapped. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 2: Strongest! Another Ghost! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! ***Episode 4: Fate! Two Takeru! **''Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Ghost Characters Category:Gamma Category:Non human riders